Baby Steps
Narcissa rushed into her dorm and grabbed as much stuff as she could before dashing into the bathroom. She was going on her first date with her new boyfriend, Raymond Evils. Professor Rumpelstiltskin kept the class busy with a huge test Narcissa had to study for all yesterday and she was 20 minutes late to get ready for her date. Abigail -Narcissa's room-mate and best friend- was on her bed playing her guitar; eventually, Abigail had Environmental Magic, -which was her least favorite subject-, and she did not attend her last class of the day. "Calm down, Narcissa." Abigail said lazily, staring at her guitar strings that were shaking after being moved. "I can't!" Narcissa snapped as she turned on the water to shower, "I'm a mess!" Abigail sighed and shook her head as she put down her guitar and lied down on her back staring at the ceiling. Narcissa took a quick 10 minute shower and blow-dried her hair in 5 minutes, so that means she had 30 minutes left to get dressed, put on her make up, put on her accessories and put everything she needed it her purse. As Narcissa was putting on her lipstick, her phone beeped meaning that she got a text. She finished up with her make up and read the text -which was from Raymond-, it said: ''"5 minutes 'till 6, you ready?" ''Narcissa punched in a reply saying: ''"Just a few more touches. ;)" ''She put on her lucky bracelet, -for well, luck-, and another bracelet, which matched her dark purple dress, on her left wrist while the lucky bracelet was on her right wrist. Abigail watched her best friend drop things in her purse such as, lipstick, tissues, a small bottle of perfume, etc..... And she finally put on her glittery black heels. "You ready?" Abigail asked as she was taking out a potato chip bag from the cupboard. Narcissa nodded as she put her MirrorPhone in her purse. There was then a knock on the door and Narcissa fangirled, "I bet that's him!" Abigail shrugged as she shoved a bunch of potato chips in her mouth. Narcissa opened the door but to her surprise, it wasn't Raymond, it was Sparrow! Sparrow looked up from his shoes to Narcissa and looked surprised as well, "Narcissa....Why are you dressed up like that?" Narcissa tried to hold in her face-palm, "I'm going out with Raymond. What do you want?" Sparrow looked around and then back to Narcissa, "My buddies are all out of town and throwing themselves here and there so I have no one to hang out with so I came here to ask Abigail if she was free." Narcissa raised her eyebrow and she attempted to hide her smile, "I guess she is free, well, she eating all the potato chips, maybe you could join her." Just then, Abigail walked to the door with her mouth full of potato chips, once she saw Sparrow, her eyes widened and she spat out all what was in her mouth in the trash can; Narcissa made a grossed out face and rolled her eyes. "Sparrow! What are you doing here?" Sparrow scratched the back of his head, "I was wondering if you were free, I wanted to hang out with someone and you were the only one who came to my mind." Abigail looked away to hide her face which was blushing but then turned back when Narcissa elbowed her. "Oh, um. Sure, I'm totally free, I mean it's Friday!" Abigail replied and Narcissa let Sparrow in the dorm. Sparrow was sitting on a chair in the small-sized kitchen waiting patiently for Abigail to get them some drinks. Narcissa sprayed on some extra perfume and used the minty mouth-washer to make her breath smell good. Abigail rolled her eyes, "It's just your first date, Nar. You don't have to get all like.....that." Narcissa rolled her eyes as she grabbed her purse, "Says that girl who is always finishing the junk food on Friday nights and skips classes by taking naps in trees." Abigail groaned and sipped her grape juice; arguing with Narcissa is hopeless, as she always wins. And then, there was another knock on the door. Narcissa dusted off her dress and opened the door, hoping that it's Raymond, and yet, it was Narcissa's prince charming in shining armor! Once Raymond saw Narcissa, he was blown away for how she looked. Narcissa smiled at Raymond's cute tuxedo. "Hi." Narcissa had nothing else in mind to say. "Hi....You look gorgeous." Raymond replied snapping out of being on Cloud 9. Narcissa giggled and blushed before she stepped out of the dorm and shut the door behind her. The happy couple made their way through the hall-ways and left with students staring and gasping, but yet, Narcissa and Raymond didn't care. They got in the Village of Bookend where they spotted Ashlynn closing up her shop and Apple walking with Briar drinking hocus lattes. "So....Where are we going?" Narcissa asked her boyfriend. Raymond grinned, "To Heaven." Narcissa giggled, "I wonder what could that be." The couple turned to a chinese food restaurant that Narcissa had always wanted to go to. "Oh my broken mirrors!" Narcissa squealed and hugged Raymond, who smiled happily. They got in the restaurant and got led by a waiter to a reserved table for two. As Raymond pushed Narcissa's chair with her sitting on it, Narcissa commented, "I can't believe you reserved a table for us." Raymond sat in his chair, "It's our first date, I'm trying and my dad gave me this idea, as I have never dated anyone, I needed some advice." Narcissa giggled and looked around, "The food smells good." Just then, a waiter came and handed them both two menus and left the to decide what to order. Abigail and Sparrow were watching Saw 7, one of the most disturbing and disgusting movies in the world, of course Narcissa wouldn't watch any of those movies. "This is horrible." Abi commented as she was staring at the bloody screen and picking up popcorn from the large bowl that was in between the two. Sparrow nodded slowly in agreement, staring at the screen, as well. He shoved a bunch of popcorn in his mouth and drank his coke a bit. "Here comes the most disgusting and disturbing scene." Abi informed; she had already watched the movies nine times, this one will be her tenth. Sparrow nodded and turned to Abi, "Are you having fun?" Abi turned to Sparrow, "Yeah, I mean, this would be much more funner than spending the night alone." Sparrow smiled and into Abi's eyes. The next moment, they both found themselves nearly about to kiss. They both leaned in and their lips finally touched once the disgusting scenery came. The kiss went on and so did the movie. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction